


Growl

by gbsbycb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbsbycb/pseuds/gbsbycb
Summary: Joshua did not notice the wild golden eyes of a young wolf staring at him from the forest.The wolf howls and that night tiny half moon symbol appeard in Joshua's small wrist.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	1. Half Of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a chaptered story. I want to try this concept with Jihan. I wish I have enought patience to actually finish this.

"Joshua come out from your hiding place. The game is over now!" Soonyoung screams with all his might. His little feet running towards the entrance of the vast forest infront of him. 

"JOSHUA ARE YOU THERE?!" Little Soonyoung shouts so that the older kid can hear him. Wonwoo and Vernon joining him also looking for their oldest friend. 

"Do you think he went back home?" Vernon asks. 

"I saw him going this way earlier." 

Wonwoo, being the observant kid he is notice little footprints heading inside the forest.

"I think we should head back home and tell Mom and Dad." Wonwoo suggested fixing crumpled clothes with his muddy hands.

The two nodded and they head back to the transient house and told their parents about what happened.

Their parents are friends and decided to have a get together.

The 4 kids are just playing hide and seek outside when they notice Joshua is not coming out of his hiding place minutes after the game. 

Joshua's parents immediately called the nearby police and starts to make a search to the forest where they saw Joshua's footprints. 

They found Joshua a few hours later in the middle of the forest. Unharmed. 

The kid is happily eating fruits laid out infront of him. The kid happily giggling as his parents cried while hugging him. 

"Mom I saw a dog. Big dog! He gave me these fruits! Want some?" Joshua offers to his mother. 

His father talking with the police officers. 

His mother can't believe what he said next.

"The dog turns into a little kid and plays with Shua." He happily shared his experience. 

His mother shivers as she recalls the local stories she heard about this place. 

About werewolves. 

Her mother just smiled at him and decided to call his husband to return to the transient. 

That night little Joshua cried when his parents told him that they will leave tomorrow morning to go home. To the City.

"But how about my big dog? Can he come with us?" Joshua asks when his parents lulls him to sleep.

His parents shared a worried look with each other. 

"He can't, baby. Big dog also have friends here." His mother decided to play along with her child.

"I guess so.." Shua said dejectedly. As he stares out of the window and into the dark forest.

His parents kiss him goodnight. 

Joshua did not notice the wild golden eyes of a young wolf staring at him from the forest. 

The wolf howls and that night tiny half moon symbol appeard in Joshua's small wrist. 

The little werewolf glances at Joshua for one last time before heading back deep in the forest.


	2. Retreat

"Yes, Mom. I have already checked everything. Yeah yeah. I'll take care of myself. And yes, Vernon and the rest are coming."

Joshua picks up his duffle bag and locks all the doors before heading to the university.

"Okay,Mom. Bye, I'll drop the call now."

"Take care, honey. Tell me if something happens, okay? Love you." His mom replied at the other line. They are currently on a business trip. 

"Take care of yourselves too. Love you. Tell Dad too." Joshua drops the call before riding the bus. 

"Eyy joshi!" Soonyoung greets him as he entered the school premises. Wonwoo and Vernon tagging along. 

Joshua greets them as he looks around. Noticing some of the clubs and officers gathering there too. 

And as part of the student council, Joshua and his friends are included for the 3 day Team Building organized by the school.

"Aren't you guys excited?" Vernon asks.

"I'm so excited. I almost stayed up all night." 

Wonwoo snorts at Soonyoung. 

"Yeah. Dragging me along. You keep on texting me till 3AM in the morning to ask what to bring for a retreat?" 

"But you still replied to all my messages tho." Soonyoung winks at him and Wonwoo just rolled his eyes at him. His cheeks turning red.

"I can't understand why do you even like him." Joshua jokes and all of them laugh aside from Soonyoung. 

All of them boarded the bus headed to the assigned location. 

After few hours, Vernon notice something. 

"Oh. This place looks familiar." 

The others looking outside the window too. 

"Isn't this the place where Joshua got lost in the forest back when we were kids?" Soonyoung asks. 

Joshua did not answer and proceeds on making his way outside the bus. 

"I can't believe we're back at this place again." Vernon drops his bag on his bed. Him and Joshua are roommates. 

"It's been years. I really can't remember anything that happened on that day." 

Joshua starst to fix his things. Getting ready for the activities for the day. 

"Well, yeah. But do you still remember that big dog you keep on rambling on for years? Your parents even decided to go back to LA for you to forget about that." 

Joshua stares at the vast forest in their open window. A strong wind passes by. It feels like the forest is happy. Joshua feels like it is rejoicing. Joshua feels welcomed. 

Suddenly his phone rings. His mom.

"I do..but it's just part of my childish imaginations, Vernon." 

Joshua picks up the call. Telling Vernon to follow him outside after fixing his things. 

After the call, Joshua meets up with his friends and other students for lunch. They are given enough time to rest before starting the activities. 

Joshua and his friends decided to walk around the town. Finding souvenirs to bring back home.

His friends are busy looking for shirts when Joshua saw a little stand selling bracelets and keychains. He smiled and greets the vendor.

A certain design caught his attention.

"Young man, did you come from the city?" The woman ask. 

Joshua nodded. Still looking for designs. 

"Be careful. Do not stay up too late outside. It is near full moon." The woman gives him a smile. Joshua feels something is off with what she said. 

Joshua proceeds on buying the keychain. He is about to take the bag of keychain when the woman caught his wrist.

Staring at the half moon symbol on it. 

The woman stares at Joshua. 

Joshua was so creeped out and removes her grip. 

"The moon have waited so long for you to come back." 

He heard the woman says before Joshua ran to his friends.


	3. Silhouette

Joshua and his friends got back to the hostel just in time for the activity. 

After Dinner, all of them were given free time to do whatever they want to. Joshua and his friends decided to walk around the hostel since it is not yet late. The sun is not yet about to set. 

"Shall we play hide and seek?" Soonyoung ask excitedly. 

The three automatically shakes their head. 

Soonyoung groaned and pouted. Wonwoo ruffles his hair.

"I don't really fancy looking for Joshua again in the forest." Wonwoo jokes and they all laugh.

Suddenly they heard a rustle behind the bushes.

They are standing near the entrance of the wide forest.

"What was that?" Vernon asks.

"I think we should go bac--Joshua what the hell are you doing?!" Soonyoung grabs Joshua's arm. 

"I'm just trying to get a glimpse."

"No. Dude I think we should definitely go back at this moment."

Wonwoo pulled Joshua along with Soonyoung. Vernon following them. 

Joshua glances back to the bushes and he saw something.

Something akin to dark fur. 

Joshua squints his eyes. 

And he saw nothing but leaves and grasses. 

Joshua lets himself be dragged by his friends back to the hostel.

"Josh just let the windows open. The wind is kinda refreshing." 

"Okay." 

Joshua stares at the moon outside the window. Slowly feeling himself getting tired and falling asleep.

In the middle of his sleep, Joshua feels something tracing his face. Still drowned in sleep, Joshua tried to open his eyes only to see a silhoutte infront of him. 

The figure suddenly moves, Joshua heard some rustling noises and when Joshua rubs his eyes to look carefully it was gone.

But the curtain on his window is moving signalling someone just came out. 

Joshua immediately stands up and lock the windows. His mind and heart growing nervous. 

Someone just entered their room while he was asleep. 

He went to Vernon's bed and wake up the latter to tell him what happened. The next morning, Joshua reported the incident last night to their Professor.

They were advised to always lock their doors and windows. The owner of the place also tighten the security for their safety.


	4. Lost Warmth

Today was supposed to be the last day of their retreat. Joshua would have been fast asleep next to Hansol in the bus heading back to the city.

But Joshua found himself panting heavily and running away from an unknown creature in the middle of a vast forest. 

Joshua was just busy packing his things when he saw Soonyoung through his window heading straight into the forest.

Immediately he heads out to follow his friend. Thinking why the heck is his friend doing such a ridiculous thing. 

On his way out he bumps into Vernon. 

"Where are you going? The bus is about to arrive i---" The younger asks but he did not finish.

"Tell Wonwoo to come to the forest. I just saw Soonyoung heading straight into it." Joshua says as he runs out of the room.

Vernon nodded and immediately look for his friends. 

But when he arrives at the shared room of Soonyoung and Wonwoo he saw both of his friends busy packing their things. 

"Soonyoung??Why are you here?!" Vernon asks. 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes at him.

"Ofcourse, I would be here. This is our room." 

"Are you okay, Vernon? Where is Joshua?" Wonwoo asks as he helps Soonyoung in zipping up his bag full of gifts and souvenirs. 

"Joshua is heading to the forest." Vernon says.

"Oh. Joshu---WHAT? HE DID WHAT?" Soonyoung drops his bag and they immediately face the younger.

"Joshua told me to look for Wonwoo becuase he saw YOU heading straight into the forest. That's why I'm here." Vernon explained. 

"But I'm with Wonwoo since morning. What the hell is he doing?" 

"Let's go. Maybe Joshua is not that far yet. Vernon tell the teachers about this." 

Wonwoo and Soonyoung immediately heads into the forest to find Joshua. 

Just a few minutes upon entering the forest, the two found Joshua's phone lying on the ground. 

The two shared a worried look with each other.  
The two headed back giving up and deciding to leave the rest to their teachers and authorities.

The forest is vast and wide for just the three of them to look for Joshua. 

___________

Joshua runs straight into the forest. Following the faint image of Soonyoung infront of him. 

"Soonyoung! Hey! Stop. What the hell are you doing?" He shouts at his friend but Soonyoung did not even spare him a glance. 

Joshua keeps on running not even noticing that he is getting far deeper into the forest. 

"Wait! Soonyoung hey..hey.." Joshua huffs. Tired of running and screaming. He stops for a second to take his breath. Hands dropping on his knees.

When Joshua looks up, Soonyoung is gone. No longer in his view. 

"Shit." 

He takes a look around his surroundings and realizes he lost his way back out of the forest. 

Joshua tried to stay calm and tries to make his way out of the forest from the path he ran into earlier but the path just led him back to the same place. He tried so many times but fails miserably. 

He tried to scream and shout for help but it seems like no one can hear him. 

Joshua is so close to losing his calm composure and the anxiety and nervousness is about to consume him. 

The complete silence of the forest and the sun that is about to set down is not actually helping him to calm down. 

That is why when Joshua heard the faintest crack of twigs and dried leaves, Joshua screams so loud and runs to where ever his feet leads him to. 

He can hear the quick steps following him behind. And Joshua can feel his heartbeat thundering on his chest. His feet getting tired from all of the running and his throat tired of screaming and yelling for help. 

All of this just drives Joshua into the edge. 

Joshua found a large tree and hides himself in it's large roots. Pulling his knees into his chest and crying silently to himself. 

Then he heard footsteps. A shadow looming over his hiding spot. 

Joshua tries not to make a sound when he saw the familiar fur now seems more darker than the last time he saw it. He's not sure what the creature looks like since he can only catch a glimpse from his hiding place. 

Joshua stayed on the same position for more than an hour making sure the creature already left before he gets out of his hiding spot. 

Having decided to leave the giant tree. Joshua got out of the tree roots but immediately froze when he felt a blow of wind and a faint growl behind him.

Joshua regrets looking back as he came face to face with a large wolf.

Joshua immediately steps back. He badly wants to make a run for it but his feet is glued into the same spot due to fear. Especially when the wolf's paws is 2 times bigger as Joshua's face. It can easily smash Joshua into pieces. 

Joshua completely falls into the ground when the wolf stands up completely looming on top of him. 

Joshua did not notice the tears streaming down his face. And all he could ever think of this moment is to go back home to his Parents' comfort. 

But what Joshua did not expect is for the wolf to nudge his head with his snout faintly. Swinging his large tail around Joshua almost as if protecting him from the cold since the sun already settled down few hours ago. 

And Joshua was left clueless as to what the creature is doing. Feeling something warm and just exhausted of all the things that happened. Joshua found himself slowly losing his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is stressing me out lately 😑😑😑


End file.
